


Et plorabo

by Raicho



Series: Miserere mei, Deus [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boy King of Hell Sam, Breastfeeding, Consort Dean, Consort Dean Winchester, Dark Sam Winchester, Dean-Centric, Demons, Dubious Consent, Forced Pregnancy, Hurt Dean Winchester, King of Hell Sam and Consort Dean, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Post Mpreg, Pregnant Dean, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2162745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raicho/pseuds/Raicho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What new breed of monster has Dean helped bore?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Et plorabo

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd

The creature latched on hungrily, its gums gnawing at his sore, leaking nipple. He couldn't help but wince.

"Shh, Dean, look how beautiful he is." Sam spoke from his place behind Dean's bed.

Dean couldn't bring himself to look down at the abomination that was happily suckling away at his chest. Between the smell of his own blood and secreting milk staining the sheets, Dean wanted to vomit. He wanted to bring his hand up to his mouth so that he could hold back the bile from spilling over his tongue, but his wrists were strapped on the arm rests on either side of the birthing bed.

Another contraction blew through him and he screamed in pain. He felt as though he was being torn apart and split in two. His fingers dug into the metallic rail as he pinched his eyes tightly shut. He bore down with all of his might, praying to God or whoever the hell was left standing that his agony would soon be over.

His throat was raw by the time he felt the slide and pull of a body leave him. His king looked down at him and kissed his temple as gingerly as possible, "Twins, Dean. We have twins!" Sam sounded as pleased as a child on Christmas morning, however his jubilation was not shared by Dean.

Dean uncaringly freed himself of his previous tension and slumped into the plush sheets of the bed. His breathing was laborious, his chest heaving in a rhythm that he wished would soon slow.  
A second weight was added to his chest, and again he could already feel the familiar tug of saliva and soft tissue at his nipple. A wave of disgust overcame him and he looked away before his eyes could slip over the two babes feeding.

"Aren't they beautiful?" Sam cooed, petting his hand over one of his child's soft head, "You did perfectly, my queen."

Dean threw his head back in shame and tried to release a silent cry. He didn't want to see what monsters he helped bring into this damned world. He didn't want to know how beautiful they were-- how much they looked just like their father, Dean's whole world.

"Dean, open your eyes." Sam whispered into his ear.

He wanted to shake his head and refuse his king's request. He wanted to get up and run away from all of this. But he was chained to the bed with the devil over his shoulder.

Gradually, Dean peeled his eyes open so that he was staring up at Sam's Cheshire grin.

"Go on, tell me what you think of them." Sam insisted with his eyes so full of light and charm.

Dean couldn't say no.

He turned his head at a painstakingly slow speed in an attempt to delay the coming sight. But when the time came to peer down at his offspring, he felt his whole world tilt.

Their heads were covered in lamb-soft brunette curls and red flushed cheeks. Their lips were bowed and starved against his chest. The weight of their existence increased by tenfold as Dean stared down at the children-- his children. He could almost imagine that he could feel their heartbeats against his skin. That was impossible, though. Demons didn't have hearts.

The tender head of his first born swayed upward ever so slightly, causing Sam to lurch forward to place a palm beneath the babe's weight. Dean wanted to smile down at the child until he saw a thin sliver of black peek out from behind the newborn's hooded lids.

A cold shiver overwhelmed Dean and he felt his world tilt just a bit more.

"Well? What do you think?" Sam's voice was exuding pride.

"They're so beautiful I could cry."


End file.
